1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of an office accessory or utility constructed and adapted for positioning and holding the effects or items normally utilized by individual office personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Research and observation of office environments indicate that office personnel require accessories which contribute to organization of their personal effects and work habits. Accessories as known in the prior art have not been available or have offered inadequate solutions to this real need.
Whether in open plan or conventional environments, the accessory solution must assist both the designer and management in contributing to improvement in the visual aspects of the office. This is an area which the prior art leaves open to improvement and innovation.